


Like an Arrow to the Chest

by JazzGirl123



Series: Ladybug PV Verse [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: Rather than Chat Noir being struck by Dark Cupid's arrow, what if it had been Ladybug?Or even...Bridgette?





	

It was Ladybug who paid attention to the akuma victims’ stories, not Felix. He usually liked focusing on winning the battle with minimum damage done, focusing on the victim’s general background.

For example, this victim had been heartbroken and now turned love to hate. Fairly easy to guess, and no need to elaborate. 

It also should have been an easy battle; he was not afraid when the akuma appeared in front of him since there was hardly any love in him to turn to hate in the first place. He’d pretend to get struck, then run off, transform, and distract the akuma until Ladybug arrived so they could take down the villain together.

He did _not_ count on Bridgette Cheng shoving him to the ground, the arrow lodging itself in her chest before dissolving in an array of red and black sparkles. 

Felix grunted, eating pavement like a five year old with untied shoelaces. He was used to Bridgette near-tackling him, but that was new. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see her face, usually bright and full of care, twist up in disdain as she met his gaze.

“God, can you be any more of an inconvenience?” She sneered, putting one hand on her hip as she looked at the red card in her hand. “To Felix Agreste? Yeah, right. Why would I give a Valentine to the person I hate the most?”

Felix moved to get to his feet, ignoring the girl’s harsh words; she was just affected by the akuma, after all. Though he did wonder why such words left him feeling like he had just been body-slammed against the walls of Westminster Abbey again. 

Bridgette scoffed at him and waited until he was looking at her again before she ripped the card to shreds, sprinkling it over his head.

“Look at you, all pathetic and cold,” she remarked. “You don’t even care, do you? So cold, rude, and _robotic_. No wonder I hate you so much.”

“Are you done?” Felix snapped, glancing away from her to search the sky for the akuma. As he did, he brushed the shredded pieces from his hair. He had no time for Bridgette’s rambling, whether it be full of sunshine or hate. “Some of us don’t have the luxury of waiting around. Go do something productive with your time.”

“Every time I think I can’t hate you any more than I do already, you prove me wrong,” snarled Bridgette, rolling her eyes and turning. “You really are going to be alone forever, huh?”

Now that made Felix look at her, but she was already walking away and leaving him feeling odd. It was always him turning his back on her. He glanced down at the ground, at the discarded Valentine, and he felt something twist up inside of him as he looked back at Bridgette’s retreating form.

“Felix, stop staring and transform!” Plagg hissed from his pocket. “Come on!”

The blond shook his head; no, he couldn’t worry about such small things. Besides, he should celebrate this blessing; it’d be nice to have one day without Bridgette Cheng clinging to him and insisting she loved him. As if.

Ducking into an alley, Felix became Chat Noir and bounded off onto the rooftops to search for both the akuma and for Ladybug. 

It was easy, following the trail of confused people and their suddenly-angry dates. One person threw an engagement ring into the Thames River, another bit off the rose heads of their date’s bouquet.

Chat shook his head as he caught up to the akuma, an anti-Cupid calling himself Dark Cupid. How original.

“Ah, Chat Noir!” The akuma called out, spotting him. “You’ve seen my work? Impressive, no?”

“Nope,” he remarked, grinning. “I’ve seen toddlers make better art than this.”

Dark Cupid smirked, unfazed by the remark.

“Well, you haven’t seen my best piece,” he said, holding out a hand. “I present to you, my partner. Ladybug?”

Chat furrowed his eyebrows. “Lady-gah!”

He stumbled to the ground as someone kicked his legs from behind, making him crash into the ground for the second time that day. He rolled over, avoiding the foot that nearly crushed his head.

His eyes widened when he saw Ladybug looming over him, her lips black and eyes full of an alarmingly amount of hatred.

“Ladybug?” Chat sputtered, getting to his feet. “Did you...get hit?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ladybug snapped, the amount of venom in her voice making him reel back. “Not that I needed an arrow to the chest. Working with him or with you?” She sneered. “It was an easy choice, _kitty_.”

Chat flinched, the usually endearing nickname now a disdainful insult. 

He leaped back as Ladybug clawed at him, and since he had no plan - and no desire to fight his partner - he fled from the scene.

This would be difficult; he could purify akumas, though it was far more painful and damaging to his body. He was the embodiment of destruction, after all. Plagg warned him not to ever do it unless Ladybug was incapacitated somehow; and by that, Plagg had clarified, he meant if Ladybug was dead or if her miraculous was taken. Felix was to never _ever_ attempt to purify an akuma unless Plagg explicitly gave his okay.

So he had no choice unless he could break Ladybug out of her spell somehow.

“Well, in fairy tales, the prince always broke the curse with a kiss,” he murmured to himself, glancing once over his shoulder and confirming Ladybug was still chasing him. “But it was true love that did the trick…”

He wondered the irony of the situation. A willing kiss from Ladybug would break _his_ curse, but if he kissed her, it would only strengthen his curse. Make his bad luck even worse. 

“But... _her_ curse will be broken,” he reasoned. “That’s what’s important right now.”

With that thought in mind, Chat Noir came to a halt and turned to face Ladybug, who stumbled in surprise at his sudden action.

“God, Chat, don’t do that!” She snapped. “It’d be your fault if something happened to-what are you doing?”

Chat put on a charming smile and did his signature bow.

“My Lady, don’t you think this fighting is pointless?” He remarked, a gleam in his eye as he stepped forward. She stepped back. “I say we kiss and make up.”

Ladybug yelped as her partner stepped closer towards her, prompting her to back up again, only to stumble back and fall on her butt. She quickly sat up, but was too surprised to get to her feet.

Chat followed her, crouching down in front of her.

“Let’s make this quick, okay?” He murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. She squeaked, frozen, as he leaned over and pressed his lips to her.

They stilled, neither of them one moving, before Ladybug groaned and leaned forward to deepen the kiss, one hand on his shoulder to brace herself. It was pure luck that his hand was quick to tangle itself up in her hair or else his ring would have fallen off. 

A willing kiss from Ladybug would break his curse, after all.

Minutes passed before they parted, the heroes blinking in surprise. Chat licked his lips while Ladybug, panting, looked around in confusion.

“Oh...what…” She lifted a hand to her head, the day’s events a bit hazy to her. The last thing she remembered was standing outside the school when- “Oh!”

“Ladybug…” Chat murmured, curling his fingers to keep his ring on and lifting his hand to cover his kiss-bruised lips. “We need to get rid of the akuma.”

“Oh...do we?” Ladybug said, dazed. She looked over her shoulder, catching sight of someone flying in the sky. “Mm, alright…”

She shook her head and got to her feet. 

Truly, a miracle they could take down Dark Cupid in their current state of minds; they were more focused on what had happened before. Chat honestly had no ill intentions in kissing her to break the curse, and he told her as much, and Ladybug managed to stammer through some weak confession on how she didn’t like the distance she kept between them.

_“Do you want to try this?”_

“...I do.”

“Then let’s date, Ladybug.”

They had to part soon, their identities a whole other matter, and it was with a lightness in his step that Felix stepped back into the school to finish the day.

On the way there, he spotted Bridgette crouching down by the stairs, picking her fixed Valentine up. That’s right; she’d be back to normal now too. Surely she must be on her way now to finish delivering her present.

Deciding to not avoid her this time, Felix continued towards the steps. It was the least he could do, since he was in a good mood and all.

However, he stopped when Bridgette, not seeing him, sighed and crumpled the card into a ball before she tossed it into a trash can nearby. She caught sight of him then and she gave him a small smile before she quickly turned on her heel and went inside the school, as if she couldn’t bear looking at him in that moment.

Felix, for the second time that day, watched Bridgette Cheng walk away from him, her Valentine discarded.

Somehow, and he wasn’t sure why, it hurt more the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like an arrow to the chest~
> 
> I felt obligated to write a little something for Valentine's Day, and the PV kids helped with my inspiration, so here we are! I hope you enjoyed!~
> 
> Oh! Also, I took a direct line from a post made by edorazzi, who I recommend you following for lots of nice art! 
> 
> Post: http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/156278986660/ive-been-complaining-about-my-homework-all-day


End file.
